Lonely Dreams
by Little-Inkstone
Summary: While in Neverland, Rumpelstiltskin slips into a deep sleep.


**WARNING:** This fic is based on season 3 spoilers that came out a while ago, and is slightly spoiler-y.

**AN:** Dedicated to repeatinglitanies and woubaziod, sorry it took so long for me to write this!

Rumpelstiltskin sat on the thick branch of a tree, high above the ground, surveying Neverland carefully as dusk fell. Brushing a spec of none existent dust off the cuff of his favorite leather coat, his eyes narrowed.

In the distance he could see Regina fire blasting through the trees, his former apprentice never was one for subtlety. To the north of her, Charming was having his own problems, somehow managing to already become separated from his wife.

Emma and Hook were not so far away, bickering loudly in a denser part of the forest, if it weren't for their voices carrying, he wouldn't have know where they were. As for Snow White, she was the only one stealthy enough to evade his detection.

He had separated from the group soon after the Jolly Roger had landed ashore, hoping to draw out Pan or a group of his Lost Ones by using the rest of his companions as bait. So far his plan seemed to be working, it was only a matter of time before one of them was captured, and then he'd be able to quietly follow them back to where Henry was being held.

Henry, his grandson, the boy that would be his undoing.

Everything within him was screaming to run, flee back to Storybrooke and the safety of his Belle's arms. But he couldn't do that, he knew there was no way to escape his fate, a prophecy was set in stone. He was going to die; the least he could do was honor Baelfire's memory while doing so.

Taking one last careful look at the surrounding area he settled back against the trunk of the tree. He didn't need much sleep now that his magic was returned to him in its full force, but it was best not to be tired in such a dangerous land. An hour or two while the sun set would be enough rest, and safer than sleeping in the dark when he would be more vulnerable.

Almost nothing could harm the Dark One, but this was also the place he would face his undoing, and it was better not to take any chances before he had rescued Henry.

Casting a protective charm around himself he closed his eyes, his mind turning to Belle as it often did when they were forced to be apart. How cruel fate seemed, to reunite them once more before tearing them apart, forever this time. With thoughts of his true love dancing through his mind's eye, he drifted off to sleep.

It felt like only a few moments before he was blinking awake and then violently jerking upwards, ready to defend himself.

Rumpelstiltskin glared, flexing his fingers, preparing to call his magic to him. The tree he had been sleeping in was gone, along with the whole forest. Replaced by a foggy kind of nothingness.

Listening carefully, he could hear the faint sound of someone walking towards him. Most likely the person who thought it would be wise to try to trap the Dark One. They would soon learn what a mistake that was.

Tensing, he pounced when they drew close enough for him to tackle. Whoever it was shrieked loudly in his ear, pushing against him and kicking violently.

"Get off of me, you brute!"

He sprung away as if he'd been burned, he knew that voice. He would recognize his love's sweet lilting accent anywhere.

"Belle?" He gasped, the fog clearing enough for him to make out the form of his brave beauty. "Oh, gods, Belle, I'm so sorry, sweetheart." Continuing to babble apologies, he kneeled beside her, carefully looking for any injury he might have caused.

"R−Rumple?" She whispered, tentatively cupping his cheek. He turned his head, pressing a reverent kiss to her palm. Belle smiled, blinking away a few stray tears before breaking eye contact with him to look around their surroundings. "A dream then." She mumbled forlornly, taking in the mist that engulfed them.

He nodded, just as saddened; of course this was just a dream. It could be nothing else. "But a pleasant one." Rumpelstiltskin replied. An ache in his heart easing slightly at the sight of his true love, even if she was simply a figment, an illusion, created by his sorrow and desperation.

"I miss you Rumple." Dream Belle sighed, stroking a stray strand of hair away from his eyes.

"Oh, my darling, I miss you too." He said, his throat seizing up, forcing him to swallow repeatedly.

Helping her stand, they gazed at each other for a moment, drinking in the sight of one another. Not sure when next fate would see fit to allow him to dream of his love, he hungrily raked his gaze over her form, as Belle did the same.

It had been less than a full day since he had been parted from her, and it was still much too long.

"What−what are you wearing?" Belle finally asked, reaching out to stroke the collar of his jacket. "Is this your coat from the Dark Castle?" She smiled, running her hands over the leather.

"It is." Rumpelstiltskin replied self-consciously, his cheeks stained pink by her observation. "Dragon's leather is the best kind of armour, lighter than metal and stronger too." He explained with a grimace, mistaking her curiosity for mocking.

"Don't be embarrassed, Rumple!" She soothed. "I think you look very handsome." Belle declared. It was her turn to blush as she bit her lip and looked at him bashfully. "I−I used to daydream about you and this outfit." Belle confessed. Her blush deepened further with her admission, as she rested a hand on the swath of bared skin at the base of his throat.

He groaned as if he were in pain. "Sweetheart, you shouldn't say things like that to me, even in a dream." Capturing her hand, he pressed a gentle kiss to the tips of her fingers.

"And why not?" She challenged breathlessly.

Smirking, he leaned forward. "You'll have to face the consequences." Rumpelstiltskin whispered into her ear, unable to hold back from nipping at the lobe softly.

Belle smiled coyly as she turned her face slightly until her lips were brushing his. "I think I can handle it." She murmured, before tilting her chin up to properly kiss him.

Resting her hands on his leather clad shoulders, she sighed as he slanted his lips against her, changing the angle, and deepening the kiss. He lifted one of his hands to lovingly stroke her cheek, the other holding onto her waist.

Finally they broke apart to breathe, a small whimper escaping from Belle at the loss of contact. She hugged him close, as he returned the embrace, soothingly rubbing her back.

"I love you." She sighed, nuzzling his jaw, and planting soft kiss wherever she could reach.

"I love you too." He whispered, tightening his hold on her.

The mist began to thicken, as the world shuddered under their feet.

Pulling back, she brushing her nose against his. "Come back to me." She pleaded softly, unshed tears shining in her eyes.

Swallowing thickly he nodded. "I'll try, Belle, I'll try." Blinking away his own tears he kissed her again.

The sensation of her lips beneath his slowly faded to nothing, and when he opened his eyes once more, he was back in Neverland, the sun having fully set. Burying his face in his hands he wept softly.

Another world away, in the bedroom of a large pink house a beauty also stirred. She sobbed quietly, her cries echoing through the empty house. With tears streaming from her eyes, she clutched the pillow of her absent love, hoping to catch the last faint traces of him, attempting to hold onto her dream a little longer.


End file.
